Mystère et boule Dramione
by LouHPHL
Summary: Hermione est drôlement belle, mais aussi drôlement sage. Un peu trop. Mais n'est-ce pas pour cacher ce mal-être qui la hante ? Est-il possible qu'elle fasse enfin face à ses démons ? Et qui est ce mystérieux blond qui l'effraie tant ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir/Bonjour ! **_

Alors je suis toute nouvelle dans ce monde, et voici ma première fanfiction.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating** : je mets M pour plus de prudence...

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à poster votre avis à la fin.

Bisous sucrés.

Lou.

Chapitre 1.

—Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'habiller.

—Mauvaise réponse 'Mione, ça je peux te prêter tout ce que tu veux, j'ai pléthore de robes en tous genre dans ma garde-robe, encore plus pour sortir en boîte.

—Je ne supporte pas la musique trop forte.

—Ah oui ? Tiens, ça n'a pourtant pas eu l'air de te déranger pendant le concert de My Chemical Romance...

La jeune brune observait sa meilleure amie avec suspicion elle semblait avoir réponse à tout. À croire qu'elle était dans la tête de celle-ci pour prévoir ses arguments.

Ginny regardait son amie avec des yeux de merlants frits. Voilà près d'une heure qu'elle essayait de convaincre Hermione de sortir en boîte de nuit avec elle et d'autres amies le soir même. Seulement la brunette ne se laissait pas si facilement persuader... mais après avoir usé de tous les arguments qu'elle avait dans son sac, Hermione rendit les armes :

—Très bien ! Très bien, très bien, je t'accompagnerai ce soir, mais à deux conditions.

Les yeux brillants de la rouquine la fixèrent, avide.

—Pas plus de dix centimètres de talons, et je veux être dans mon lit avant trois heures. Si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu dormiras sur le paillasson, assena Hermione.

Ginny battit des mains, et accepta, trop fière d'emmener son amie avec elle.

Hermione Granger tourna la clef dans la serrure, et poussa une exclamation exaspérée en découvrant le bazar qui régnait dans son appartement.

Enfin... dans la colocation avec Ginny.

Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête quand elle avait proposé de s'installer avec elle ?

Bien qu'étant sa meilleure amie, Ginny avait une fâcheuse tendance à dilapider ses effets personnels dans tout le studio et Hermione était littéralement alergique au désordre.

En un clin d'œil, elle rangea le petit salon dont la minuscule fenêtre au-dessus de la télé donnait sur un bras scintillant de la Tamise. Ginny arrivait quelques minutes après, essouflée, jaugea le rangement d'un œil habitué puis s'exclama :

—C'est bon ! J'ai déniché du neuf centimètres chez ma cousine !

Hermione plissa les yeux et inspecta minutieusement les chaussures que tenait Ginny. Elles étaient très belles, mais d'une simplicité élégante. Elle ne poussa pas le vice jusqu'à vérifier si elles faisaient bien oui ou non neuf centimètres exactement, les attrapa et demanda à Ginny de lui conseiller une robe.

—Pas trop vulgaire, s'inquiéta-t-elle à juste titre en voyant son amie déballer tout un tas de robes plus courtes les unes que les autres.

Ginny se retourna vers elle exaspérée.

—Hermione, gronda-t-elle, tu ne peux pas, **une seule fois dans ta vie** te lâcher un peu juste le temps d'une soirée ?

L'interpellée fit la moue. Ginny et elle n'avaient pas du tout eu la même éducation. Benjamine d'une famille de six enfants, la jeune rousse n'avait pas bénéficié de l'éducation soignée et précise d'Hermione, enfant unique dans sa famille. On avait appris à cette dernière les bonnes manières, la politesse, la sobriété, la tenue. Jamais elle n'avait porté de jupes plus courtes que cinq centimètres au-dessus du genou, jamais elle n'était allée dans une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée, et jamais elle n'était réellement tombée amoureuse. De la retenue, toujours, partout.

Quand elle avait rencontré Ginny voilà plus de deux ans, sur les bancs de la fac, le courant était étrangement bien passé entre les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient pourtant le contraire l'une de l'autre.

Hermione soupira puis hocha simplement la tête en signe de résignation...

Elle passa en revue les quelques vêtements puis opta pour une robe noire assez moulante mais très simple. Ginny enfila la sienne, puis après s'être outrageusement maquillée, elle appelèrent un taxi pour se rendre dans une des boites les plus populaires de Londres.

L'ambiance confinée et brûlante dans laquelle elles pénétrèrent effraya littéralement Hermione, qui ne se sentit pas vraiment dans son élément. Les danses endiablées et sensuelles s'enchaînaient, Ginny criait à s'en arracher les poumons, un verre de mojito à la main. Et Hermione observait le tout d'un œil à la fois intrigué et à la fois effrayé.

Ginny se dirigea en titubant vers elle et puis tendit un shot de vodka.

—Bois ! ordonna-t-elle.

—Non Gin' je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...commença Hermione.

—Bois ! réitéra Ginny.

Hermione soupira puis accéda à la demande de sa meilleure amie, le ventre tordu par l'appréhension. Qu'était-elle en train de faire exactement ? Boire de l'alcool ? Un deuxième verre s'agita sous son nez alors qu'elle venait à peine de se remettre de l'affreux goût du premier. Sa première réaction fut de le repousser mais Ginny insista et elle céda de nouveau, s'arrachant la gorge. Elle buvait... que penserait son père ? Et sa mère ? Oh, sa mère... Rien que l'idée la fit rire à gorge déployée. Au vu de son hilarité, Ginny rit avec elle.

Un troisième et un quatrième verre suivirent les deux premiers dans l'œsophage de la demoiselle. Au bout de quelques temps, elle commençait à ne plus bien distinguer les contours des corps qui se déhanchaient frénétiquement sur la piste.

Comme si elle y était aimantée, elle se jeta au milieu des danseurs et commença à bouger disgrâcieusement son joli corps. Ses hanches furent bientôt assaillies par quelques mains baladeuses qu'elle n'eut pas la force de les repousser. Elle trouvait même cela grisant de sentir le désir qu'elle pouvait susciter. Elle passa de bras en bras, se frottant vulgairement contre n'importe quel corps.

L'alcool avait pris d'assaut ses cellules détraquées, enfouissant tout au fond d'elle sa bonne conscience.

Alors qu'elle dansait toute seule, deux mains douces, mais fermes, l'aggrippèrent par la taille. Elle passa sa main derrière sa tête et fourragea sauvagement les cheveux de l'inconnu tandis qu'il collait un peu plus son corps contre son dos.

Soudain le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta.

Sa tête se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite.

Cette odeur.

Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Ce mélange délicieux de fleur d'oranger et de cette odeur spécifique à sa peau...

Impossible.

Elle se détacha soudainement de son partenaire et se retourna.

Et pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, son cœur s'arrêta de battre, tandis que le jeune homme en face d'elle la regardait avec des yeux horrifiés.

—Draco...souffla-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! **

**Je sais que je mets du temps à poster les chapitres, mais mes oraux me laissent peu de marge pour écrire... Je ne sais pas tellement où je vais avec cette fiction aussi je suis très reconnaissante aux Reviews que j'ai eu.**

**Je pense poster des réponses à la fin du chapitre, et puis plus j'avancerai, plus je verrai en fonction du temps. En tous cas j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

**Merci de votre patience, **

**Bisous sucrés**

**Lou.**

**Chapitre 2.**

_Elle courait aussi vite que les larmes dévastaient ses joues. Son cœur semblait vouloir s'arracher à sa poitrine tellement il lui faisait mal, tellement ses mots l'avaient tuée à l'intérieur..._

—Hermione... Hermione, ça va ?

La jeune brune entendait difficilement cette voix aux accents familiers. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut une silouette imprécise penchée au-dessus d'elle. Un parfum de lilas séchés flottait dans la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais où se trouvait-elle d'ailleurs ? Après s'être habituée quelques peu à la lumière environnante, elle souleva carrément ses paupières et reconnut une Ginny qui semblait être l'incarnation de l'Inquiétude.

—'Mione... Tu m'entends ?

Hermione hocha difficilement la tête et poussa un gémissement quand elle sentit le mal monstrueux qui lui cloisonnait le crâne. Elle se redressa doucement, pour découvrir qu'elle était dans un lit inconnu, dans une chambre elle aussi inconnue bien que tout à fait charmante avec ses murs roses pâles et le joli bureau en acajou sur lequel trônait un vase dans lequel trempait quelques branches de lilas. Une fenêtre donnait sur une grande étendue... verte ?! Où donc avait-elle aterri pour être en pleine campagne ?

—Où... commença-t-elle en se redressant un peu plus.

Mais Ginny la repoussa fermement sur les oreillers et sourit :

—Je t'ai emmenée chez Maman.

—Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? voulut savoir la brune.

—Tu ne te souviens plus ? demanda Ginny, vraisemblablement gênée.

Devant l'air presqu'ahuri d'Hermione, la rouquine soupira puis se lança :

—Hier, on est sorti en boît avec Will et Bella. Sauf que tu as un peu trop bu... Tu t'es subitement évanouie en plein milieu de la piste. Je n'ai pas voulu t'emmener aux urgences, j'ai eu peur que ton père rapplique et qu'il me descende... Du coup j'ai demandé à Will de nous conduire chez Maman à Norton.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Elle avait un peu trop bu ? Comment avait-elle pu boire quoi que ce soit ?

Rien. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Un grand vide, un grand trou noir, comme si il n'y avait rien eu entre le moment où... où quoi d'ailleurs ? Quel était le dernier instant dont elle se souvenait à peu près correctement ? À croire que son cerveau s'était soudainement mis au tri sélectif. Après avoir réclamé de quoi calmer son mal de tête lancinant, Ginny lui ordonna de se reposer un peu.

Hermione, nauséeuse, fiévreuse, se roula en boule sous les couvertures. Et c'est comme si du plomb était venu se greffer sur ses paupières : elle s'endormit instantanément.

._._._._._.._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Une douleur lui transperça la poitrine tandis qu'elle fixait ces iris. Ces deux orbes à la couleur aussi étonnante que magnifique, en qui elle avait toujours eu tant confiance. Et qui la détruisait..._

—Hhh !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était trempée de sueur, la bouche pâteuse et ses yeux piquaient un peu. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, mais impossible de se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. Elle chercha, tentant de s'accrocher à quelques images qui lui traversaient furtivement l'esprit mais c'était en vain. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce la nuit était tombée, un voile étoilé s'étendait au dessus des collines au loin. Elle souleva ses couvertures, et fut surprise de se retrouver emmitouflée dans un pyjama à carreaux et un grossier pull en laine violette étrangement tricoté.

Elle ouvrit la porte et passa un visage hasardeux dans l'entrebaîllement. Le couloir était désert et au bout se trouvait un escalier. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit des bruits qui semblaient venir de l'étage inférieur. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle descendit pas mal assuré et aterrit directement sur un drôle de spectacle.

Une longue table en bois se dressait en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être la cuisine, ou la salle à manger. Ou peut-être les deux. Une immensé cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu du diable s'étendait à la droite de la table, et autour de cette même table, un phénomène qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux. Plus grands que des soucoupes.

Une armée de roux.

Mais pas roux pâle, ou roux-rouge.

Non, un roux carotte.

Pas si laid en fin de compte.

Elle savait que la chevelure de Ginny était réputée dans toute la fac, mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée que TOUTE la famille ait la même couleur capillaire qu'elle.

Celle qui semblait être la maman s'affairait à servir ses enfants, et était aux petits soins pour eux. Quand elle vit une Hermione estomaquée, qui restait plantée là à les observer, elle se précipita vers elle en criant :

—Oh ma chérie ! Mon dieu ma petite puce comment vas-tu ? Voilà presque deux jours que tu ne t'es pas réveillée tu dois être affamée ! Viens là, viens t'asseoir –Ronald, décale toi !- voilà, attends, je vais te servir un peu de soupe chaude, voilà mon trésor, tu as besoin de quelque chose de spécial ?

Hermione la regardait, éberluée.

Puis quand elle réalisa que Madame Weasley attendait une réponse, elle rougit vivement et souffla un timide « Non merci Madame, c'est très gentil ! » Auquelle la maîtresse de maison répondit en lui collant un baiser sur le front :

—"Madame" ! Enfin ma chérie, appelle-moi Molly !

Hermione trempa sa cuillère dans sa soupe, car elle était effectivement morte de faim, tandis que six paires d'yeux la fixaient comme un être extraordinaire. Elle releva la tête un instant et rougit de plus belle en réalisant la perplexité qu'elle semblait causer.

—Bonsoir...murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

C'est alors que deux jeunes gens qui se ressemblaient traits pour traits mirent leur main sur le cœur en s'exclamant :

—Ce qu'elle peut-être...

—...charmante !

—Fred ! George ! les gronda Molly Weasley. Excuse-les ma chérie, ils ne sont pas habitués aux jolies filles comme toi !

Hermione crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place tellement elle rougissait.

Ginny, qui était assise à sa gauche, lui mis une main sur l'avant bras et lui lança un regard qui tenta de la rassurer. La jeune brune esquissa un sourire puis replongea sur sa soupe tandis que la famille Weasley détachait son attention.

—Excuse-moi... Fred ? osa-t-elle à un moment.

Le jumeau lui sourit de toutes ses dents :

—Non moi c'est George ! Mais tu as le droit de m'appeler Fred tant que tu veux princesse...

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux :

—Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer le sel s'il te plaît ?

Mais Fred devança George et s'empara de la salière pour la tendre à Hermione. Quand les doigts de celle-ci entrèrent en contact avec ceux du jumeau, elle vit comme un flash qui lui passa devant les yeux, et elle se souvint.

La salière lui échappa des mains tandis qu'une douleur trop bien connue mais enfuie depuis longtemps refesait surface.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis...**

**Baisers acidulés cette fois (bawhi le susucre ça finit par abîmer les dents)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Voici le troisième chapitre, j'ai fait aussi rapidement que j'ai pu ! Je ne sais pas du tout si j'aurais des lecteurs sur cette fiction, j'ai un peu peur à vrai dire... Enfin, si vous passez, n'hésitez pas !**

**Bisous salés ! **

**Lou**

—Comment t'expliquer que le mec que je déteste le plus au monde et qui soit-disant passant était censé avoir disparu de la terre britannique se retrouve dans la même boîte de Londres que moi à me faire un collé-serré sur la piste de danse ?

Hermione était assise en tailleur sur le lit dans la chambre d'invités du Terrier, propriété des Weasley, et Ginny était en face d'elle, sur une chaise, une tasse de thé fumant entre les mains. Après qu'Hermione avait malencontreusement renversé tout le contenu de la salière sur Ronald, elle s'était enfuie dans sa chambre provisoire afin de mieux digérer ce qui lui était subitement revenu en mémoire. Ces mèches blondes, ces yeux bleus tirant sur l'acier, cette expression à la fois angélique et diabolique...

—Et qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione ferma les yeux, et se massa l'arête du nez avec exaspération.

—Draco Malefoy, souffla-t-elle et les mots semblèrent lui arracher la bouche.

Ginny, elle, s'étouffa à moitié avec son thé.

—Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Draco Malefoy comme dans... Draco Malefoy le mannequin le plus sexy des Etats-Unis ?

Hermione soupira.

—Lui-même.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, comme si elle doutait de ce qu'était en train de dire sa meilleure amie.

—Tu... tu le connais comment ?

—C'est une longue histoire, reprit Hermione. Très longue. Et pas bien intéressante à vrai dire. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, et je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir.

Devant le ton sans appel de la brune, Ginny n'en demanda pas plus. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione et s'en alla dormir, tandis qu'Hermione déversait sa détresse sur son joli coussin rose.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_—Mione ! Mione ! appela une voix enfantine._

_La petite brune se retourna, et un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Elle arrêta de se balancer, et fixa son ami qui courait vers elle. Son visage d'ange éclairé d'un sourire aussi éclatant que la couleur de ses cheveux, qui chatouillaient doucement son front. Il était affublé de son éternelle salopette grise déchirée aux genoux. _

_Il se pencha vers la joue de la petite fille et déposa un petit baiser qui les fit rougir tous les deux._

—_Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il._

—_Un peu moins de dix minutes, t'inquiète ! répliqua Hermione._

_Puis elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux gris-bleus de son ami, et après une moue, se retourna, comme si elle lui boudait._

—_Mione ? Eh, Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?_

—_À ton avis ? grogna Hermione._

_Dans son dos, il étouffa un rire._

—_Mione... souffla-t-il en s'approchant._

_Il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa salopette et en extirpa un petit paquet maladroitement ficelé._

—_Tu crois que j'allais oublier le jour de tes dix ans ? continua-t-il en présentant le cadeau sous ses yeux._

_Yeux qui s'illuminèrent._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Voilà près de quatre heures qu'Hermione essayait de retrouver le sommeil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable qui affichait 04h58. Elle s'était presque obligée à se réveiller, quand dans ses rêves elle avait croisé ces yeux d'acier. Ces yeux qu'elle avait mis presque cinq ans à essayer d'oublier.

En vain.

En vain parce qu'on n'oubliait pas les yeux qui nous avait rendu heureux.

Puis malheureux.

La jeune femme passa un peu d'eau sur son visage, puis fixa le miroir qui lui renvoyait son image. L'image qu'elle détestait d'une Hermione qui souffrait encore. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, pour essayer de chasser cette vision qui lui brûlait la rétine. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Dans le miroir se reflétait une autre silhouette.

Elle se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec un des frères de Ginny. Celui qui avait le moins parlé à table.

—Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Et comme s'il devina la question informulée de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

—Moi c'est Percy.

Hermione le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis esquissa un sourire.

—Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? reprit le rouquin.

—Pas trop... en fait pas du tout.

—Ça m'arrive tout le temps, reprit Percy avant de s'avancer pour se boire un peu d'eau directement au robinet.

Il se redressa et essuya quelques gouttes à l'aide de son avant-bras. Il la détailla un instant avant de proposer :

—Je vais dans mon petit repère anti-insomnie. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils de surprise.

—Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle.

—Puisque je te le propose...

Elle sourit, et suivit le jeune homme dehors.

—Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? finit-elle par demander au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche silencieuse à travers les bois juste derrière la propriété Weasley.

Percy sourit.

—On est presque arrivé, la rassura-t-il.

Hermione commençait à avoir froid malgré son pull. Ils grimpèrent un début de coline, puis se retrouvèrent dans une petite clairière au fond de laquelle se dressait un gros rocheux. Percy se dirigea tout droit vers ce qui se révéla être une grotte. Hermione le suivit, avec un peu de difficulté, et tandis que Percy s'enfonçait un peu dans la grotte après lui avoir dit de l'attendre là, elle ouvrit la bouche d'admiration devant le spectacle.

La grotte surplombait la clairière et offrait une vue imparable sur un bout de ciel parsemé d'étoiles argentées. Percy revint rapidement armé d'une couverture et d'une petite boîte en plastique.

—Je n'ai qu'une seule couverture, mais tu n'as qu'a la prendre...

—Pas question ! protesta Hermione. On peut très bien se la partager !

Ils s'assirent à même le sol, et Percy déplia la couverture sur leurs épaules. Il sortit ensuite de la boîte un petit iPod et un paquet de gâteaux.

—Si tu as faim...

Elle refusa avec un sourire et il alluma son iPod et enclancha une musique douce.

Bercée par la mélodie, la jeune femme laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de Percy. Il tourna la tête vers elle et murmura :

—Quelque chose te tracasse, non ?

Elle mit du temps avant de répondre puis soupira :

—Oui. Mais ce n'est pas important. Et toi, ça t'arrive souvent ?

—Tout le temps. Mais aussi longtemps, jamais. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi...

Il attendit quelques secondes puis reprit :

—Il s'appelle comment ?

D'abord étonnée, Hermione se mordit la lèvre en comprenant l'allusion de Percy. Il semblait avoir compris...

—Draco...

**Je sais que l'histoire a l'air de ne pas avancer, mais je compte accélérer le mouvement dès le prochain chapitre ! Hope you liked it !**

**Merci à AydenQuileute qui me suit fidèlement. Poutous sur tes deux fesses —histoire de pas en rendre une jalouse. **


End file.
